SS009
Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Japanese: 迷探偵ニャース参上！ Calling on Mysterious Detective !) is the ninth Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station side story episode. It first aired in Japan on June 17, 2003. In the dub this episode was combined with SS010 to form Big Meowth, Little Dreams, the 21st episode of Pokémon Chronicles, which first aired in the United Kingdom on September 14, 2005 and in the United States on October 21, 2006. Blurb Meowth wants to enjoy the last days of its vacation with a picnic lunch in the park. But Meowth's sandwich starts floating in the air, and it zooms away when Meowth tries to chase it! Meowth chases the sandwich through the park and runs right through the special reception Azumarill is preparing for Azurill, who is coming from out of down. After a commotion like that, all the Pokémon friends end up chasing the sandwich! When the sandwich goes flying, Teddiursa catches it and gobbles it down in one gulp. The other Pokémon spot a footprint that suggests it was an invisible Pokémon who first swiped the sandwich, but who? Just then, Meowth sees a strange red stripe floating by. This must be the invisible Pokémon! One of the Pichu Bros. asks a Smeargle for help, and Smeargle throws paint around until the invisible Pokémon is covered in paint and plain to see. It's a Kecleon! Kecleon runs away, but its paint-covered footsteps lead the others to an empty pipe. Inside the pipe are Kecleon and the Azurill that Azumarill was waiting for: Kecleon was stealing the food for Azurill! Once everything is cleared up, the Pokémon settle down to a delicious picnic with friends. The next day, the Pichu Bros. are helping Azumarill look after Azurill. But as soon as they take their eyes off the little Pokémon, it disappears! The Pichu Bros. gather all of their friends to help them find Azurill. Even though they can see it, they can hardly catch up as it bounces all over town! Not far away, Meowth is trying to win a pretty Skitty's heart with roses when Azurill bounces past, switching Meowth's roses for a bundle of laundry. Skitty is not impressed. For Meowth's next attempt at romance, it tries to give Skitty a cake, but Azurill steals the cake and eats it. Then Meowth sings a romantic serenade, only to have Azurill ruin this chance at love, too! That's when the Pokémon pals show up and grab Azurill, while Meowth ends up stuck under a Snorlax. So much for love; Meowth decides to settle for a nice, peaceful nap instead! Plot The episode begins with a view of the big city. A hovers above and flies down into a park. just happens to be in this park. He looks up at all the buildings, exclaiming how much he loves the city. He then opens his picnic basket and begins to eat. He takes out a sub sandwich and places it down. After some time, he looks over to a nearby statue and begins to daydream of people placing a giant golden Meowth statue up just for him. As he dreams, he reaches to take a bite of his sandwich, but chows down on only his hand! He freaks out and blows on it, obviously hurting. He then looks over to see his sandwich hovering in midair. Meowth thinks he's just hallucinating and goes to grab the sandwich, but it slides away. He tries again, but his sandwich then takes off running! Meowth gets mad and chases it, now revealing that a red stripe seems to be carrying the sandwich. Up above, one of the Pichu Brothers is collecting berries in a tree. It looks down to see Meowth chasing his sandwich. After watching for some time, 's brother slides down to see what's going on. They both watch Meowth give chase and decide to help out. They slide down the tree and rush after him. Meanwhile, is happily preparing a table for a lunch with its visiting friend . It places some flowers in a vase and steps back, knowing it's perfect. A , , and watch it. Suddenly, the sandwich floats by followed by a very angry Meowth. He leaps onto the table and smashes it before continuing his hunt. Azumarill is now angry, and gives Meowth a mad look. It then begins to pick up the mess, but Meowth returns when his sandwich passes by. This time he smashes the whole table! Azumarill calls out to him and he apologizes, saying he wouldn't be in such a rush if his sandwich wasn't. The sandwich turns around and rushes towards the other Pokémon, then veers left. The other Pokémon decide to help and they chase after it, knocking Azumarill down. Now it is extremely mad, and it begins trying to them. Meowth tells it to stop and ducks, but Azumarill is too mad. Meanwhile, is also in the park. It digs on the ground and finds some acorn shells, but to its dismay, they are empty. It then hears some commotion and turns to see many Pokémon chasing a floating sandwich. The stripe trips on a rock and the sandwich flies into Teddiursa's mouth. Meowth freaks out as the little bear chows down on his flying food. He tackles it and begins to knock it around. He smashes Teddiursa's head against the ground and tries to get his sandwich back, but it is long gone. The Pichu Bros. discover a footprint in the ground and wonder what it could belong too. Meowth inspects it with a magnifying glass, and soon everyone is sitting down wondering who the print belongs too. Meowth exclaims that when he figures it out, the owner will pay for his stolen sandwich. He sits on the ground and begins to think, but isn't having much luck. He begins to inspect the other Pokémon's feet, finding no matches. Suddenly, the stripe waddles by. The Pichu Bros. point it out and a sweat drop appears above it. All the Pokémon begin to chase it through the park, knowing that it is the culprit. After some time, the stripe runs into a stadium. The Pokémon follow, but find the stadium is full of multicolored stripe paintings. The group looks down to see a happily painting the walls next to a bushel of apples. At first Meowth doesn't know what to do, but then it sees one of the apples float. Meowth tries to follow it, but it disappears. While Meowth tries to locate it, Pichu Big tells the Smeargle to splash the paint on its tail everywhere. The invisible Pokémon is revealed to be a . Thinking it is still invisible, Kecleon tries to tip-toe away. Taking advantage of this, Meowth purposefully bumps into and steps over the Pokémon. The Pokémon crowd around and Meowth tells it that he has caught it. Smeargle then show its tail, and Kecleon looks at its paint-covered hands. The Pokémon all give chase as Kecleon starts to scurry. But it disappears again. Meowth then notices a trail of yellow footprints, so they decide to follow them. After some time, the group comes to a concrete tube where the prints lead inside. They peer in to see the Kecleon taking care of Azurill. It opens its mouth and feeds it the apple. Meowth realizes that it only took the sandwich to feed it and he starts to understand. This Azurill was the same one visiting Azumarill. Meanwhile, Azumarill has finally redecorated its table. Kecleon approaches with Azurill, and it happily leaps into its arms. The two Pokémon hug. Meowth then asks Kecleon how it met Azurill. Kecleon then explains how it was walking along in the rain and found Azurill cold and hungry. It was obviously lost, so it took care of it by feeding and sheltering it in the drain pipe. Meowth then understands why Kecleon was taking food. It knew Azurill would be hungry when it awoke. Azumarill thanks Kecleon and invites the whole group to have dinner with it at its table. Everyone sits down to a feast of fruits. Meowth narrates as they all dig in. He says eating with the The Pichu Brothers and all the other Pokémon was better than eating a soggy tuna sandwich. The scene then ends with the Pokémon happily eating. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * (Pichu Brothers) * * * * * * * * Trivia * This episode was aired between AG029 and AG030 in Japan. However, despite this episode taking place in Johto, appears when he should still be in Hoenn. * Meowth reads the title card. ** He is also the narrator for this episode. Errors * When is first seen painting, the paint on its tail is red, but in the next shot, the paint is yellow. Dub edits In other languages |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= }} Category:Anime shorts Category:Side-story episodes 21a Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Yūko Inoue Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Großes Mauzi, kleine Träume (Teil 1) es:EH09 fr:Pokémon Chronicles 6 ja:放送局第9話 zh:周刊宝可梦广播电台 第9集